What Lizzie Wants
by H. Matsui
Summary: What would you do if you could listen into the deepest thoughts of the woman you loved? LG
1. Default Chapter

Authors' Note: This is a little fic that I just came up with, while trying to figure out where to take the two other stories I'm currently writing. It's a diversion of sorts. Not sure if I'll continue with this story, especially since someone may have already done this before. Still, I think it'll be lots of fun to develop it. So, let me know if I should continue! If I continue, it'll definitely go the L/G route. So, read and review! Thanks! --hm. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Gordo woke up in the morning, greeted by the strangest headache he ever had in his life. It felt like there were millions of tiny little needles poking out from inside his head. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, said Gordo as he rubbed his temples.  
  
His head ached, yet it didn't really hurt. He didn't feel any pain, he just felt . . .weird, off-kilter, not quite right. He shook his head violently hoping to whip his headache off of him. Nope, didn't work, head still being poked by little internal needles, muttered Gordo.  
  
Gordo smiled, as he realized that, in a weird way, he liked what he was feeling. The sharp poking from inside his head felt oddly soothing and relaxing. It was an unusual feeling, to say the least, thought Gordo. Never felt this way before, maybe it was something I ate last night.  
  
Oh well. I've just got to deal with it, hopefully my head'll clear up by lunchtime, thought Gordo as he slowly marched towards the bathroom for his morning shower.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Gordo arrived at school, gazed upon the school building, sighed heavily, then thought to himself, I only have five more days of high school left, just fiive more days . . . Gordo had already been accepted at Stanford University, and a part of him was already itching to leave his high school years behind and start a new life and new adventure in college.  
  
Yet, still, another part of him didn't want it all to end, because it would mean separating from Lizzie McGuire, his best friend, and the girl he loved with all of his heart. Upon her graduation from high school, she was off to the University of California at Los Angeles, which would mean, for the first time in his life, that Gordo would be separated from Lizzie. He had never known a life without Lizzie McGuire in it. So, whenever he imagined a future without Lizzie by his side, he would freeze up inside, absolutely terrified, completely afraid of a future he wasn't sure he wanted.  
  
Thinking about a life without Lizzie compelled Gordo to begin to think about how he truly felt about Lizzie. Doing so made him feel deeply regretful that he had never told her how he really felt about her, how much he cared for her as someone more than just a friend, but as a girl he wanted to love fully, completely, mind, body, and soul.  
  
A day didn't go by when Gordo considered telling Lizzie how he felt about her, but he never could summon up the courage to do so, always paralyzed by the fear of rejection, the fear of not having his feelings reciprocated by his best friend.  
  
So, he kept his feelings to himself, waiting for that perfect moment, that right moment, to tell Lizzie that she meant the entire world to him.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Gordo walked into his European History classroom and sat down in his desk. He noticed that the desk next to him was empty. Where's Lizzie, wondered Gordo? With that thought, Lizzie rushed in through the door and hastily sat her down at the desk next to Gordo's. "Hey Gordo!" said Lizzie, with a bright-eyed smile.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Gordo's eyes lit up upon seeing his best friend. "What happened, why so late today, McGuire?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing, Gordo, I just overslept this morning, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Sure, I've done that a million times before," responded Gordo, with caring and empathy in his voice.  
  
**Oh great Lizzie, now you're lying to Gordo. Come on girl, tell him the truth!**  
  
"What Lizzie? What'd you say? You're lying to me? Lying to me about what?"  
  
Lizzie started blushing. "Uh, Gordo, I didn't say anything. And, ummmmmm, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Gordo looked Lizzie straight in the eye, confused about what was occurring between them. "Uh, yeah, Lizzie, you did say something. You said you're lying to me, and you talked to yourself and told yourself to tell me the truth. So, spill it, McGuire, tell me the truth!"  
  
**Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, how did Gordo know what I was thinking? How did he know? Okay, you'd better think of something really fast to tell him, right now! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, think of something, think of something . . . **  
  
"Gordo, I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly. Why would I lie to you? I'm your best friend, remember? Your best friend Lizzie McGuire, right? Hello? I wouldn't lie to you like that, okay?"  
  
**Okay, I hope I hope I hope gordo believes me, please, please, please, oh please. . . .**  
  
Gordo wondered silently to himself why Lizzie would tell him what she was thinking about, and why she would tell him that she was lying to him and trying to cover that fact up. It didn't make any sense at all . . . as he pondered deeply about his friend's behavior, he suddenly began to hear Lizzie say, **oohhhhh, ohmigosh, I really like the way Gordo looks when he's looking at me like I'm insane . . . all serious and introspective. It's soooo cute. Waitaminute, McGuire, what did you just say to yourself? That Gordo's cute??? He's your best friend, Lizzie, your best friend, that's it, that's all! Okay? That's it! So, get over it!! But, but, but, he still does look really cute!!**  
  
Gordo's heart soared upon hearing what Lizzie was saying about him. She thinks I'm cute! His mind started to whirl with delight. As he was about to respond to Lizzie, he stopped himself, and began thinking about the odd way in which Lizzie was talking about him. Why was she talking to me in the third person? Man, it almost felt like she wasn't talking to me, but that I was reading her mind. . . .  
  
With that thought, a sudden jolt raced through his body. He then stared intently at Lizzie, took in everything he heard, conducted a rigorous analysis of the situation in his head, and then came to the following startling but only rational conclusion . . .  
  
Gordo, Gordo, Gordo, oh man, oh man, somehow, some way, you've been given the fantastical ability to read your best friend's mind. She's not saying all that stuff to you, she's *thinking it!* 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long to update. Please read and review!!  
  
Note: when Gordo is reading Lizzie's mind, Lizzie's thoughts will be marked with stars: ** . . . . **  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Gordo stared at Lizzie with a stunned, blank look on his face. He still was having difficulty believing that he was now able to read his best friend's mind.  
  
Lizzie turned to her left to see Gordo staring at her, transfixed. "Uh, you feeling alright?" You look like you're in a trance or something."  
  
**Why he is looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?**  
  
Hearing her thoughts snapped him out of his semi-catatonic state, and without thinking he replied, "Don't worry, Lizzie, there's nothing on your face. You're perfect."  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks Gordo," she replied, with a bit of hesitancy in her voice. She turned away from him and peered out at the front of the classroom and at the empty teacher's desk.  
  
**Alright, alright, just stare straight ahead and don't let him see you're blushing. But, ohmigosh, I love whenever he tells me I'm perfect. And hasn't he being saying that a lot lately? Ugh, I just sooo hope he doesn't ask me again why I overslept today.**  
  
Gordo mouth opened into a huge grin. She notices! She notices when I compliment her! And yeah, Lizzie, I have been saying that to you a lot, and I can't help it, because that's just the way I feel about you. And maybe, just maybe, he pondered, maybe you could feel that way about me, too.  
  
"So, where do you think Mr. Clinton is today? He's usually here in the classroom before the sun's up!" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Uh, car troubles?" He answered absent-mindedly. He could've cared less about the missing whereabouts of his European History teacher. All he could think about was the fact that for some inexplicably reason he now had the power to peer deep inside the mind and soul of the girl he adored more than anyone and anything in the world.  
  
"So, uh, Lizzie, you were about to tell me why you overslept today," asked Gordo.  
  
A grimace suddenly fell over Lizzie's face. She looked like as if she had just stepped on a nail with her bare feet. "Uh, was I? Did I tell you I overslept?" **Oh no, oh no, I can't tell him the truth, I just can't tell him I overslept because I had a dream about him! **  
  
Gordo heard her thoughts and his lips curled into a sly, playful smile. Oh man, oh man, this is unbelievable, this is unbelievable, this is so absolutely fantastic!  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I mean, it's no big deal. You probably just had a really great dream or something and you just didn't want to wake up from it, right?"  
  
Lizzie's jaw dropped with sheer astonishment. **Waitaminute, how'd he know about my dream?**  
  
"Um, that's right Gordo, I overslept because of a dream I had this morning." *Just don't ask me what it was about, please, pretty please?**  
  
"So, what was the dream about?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing really. Um, it was about, it was about . . " **Quick, make something up! There's no way, there's just no way I'm going to tell him that I was dreaming about getting married to him!!**  
  
". . . um, it was about me getting marr-uh, I mean, about me getting marrr- velously suntanned on a beach in Hawaii! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Hm, sounds like you had quite a fascinating dream there, Lizzie" replied Gordo. He spoke in a calm, controlled voice, which belied the fact that inside, his heart was jumping up and down with joy.  
  
This so incredible, she dreamt about me, she dreamt about getting married to me! Not to Ethan, not to Tudgeman, not to anyone else, but to *me!* To me, David Zephyr Gordon!  
  
"So, Lizzie, was there anyone else there with you in your dream?"  
  
**Ohmigod Gordo, don't do this to me, please! Stop asking me these questions!! I would just die if I told you I was dreaming about you! Emergency subject change right now, Lizzie!**  
  
"ummm. . . yeah, there were other people there. You know, on the beach, swimming, doing. . . stuff. Uh, so, where *is* Mr. Clinton today? He's five minutes late already! And um, do you think it's going to rain today, Gordo? I hear there's a 40% chance of thunderstorms in the afternoon."  
  
"I don't know and I don't know. So, Lizzie, I'm very curious about your dream." He gazed intently into Lizzie's eyes, then with a knowing wink, he said, "Did you know that dreams are windows into your subconscious? They can show you your deepest untapped desires and longings."  
  
"They-they are?" **Does that mean my deepest untapped desire and longing is to . . . is to . . .no, it can't be, it can't be, he's my best friend, that's all!**  
  
"Yup, dreams can tell you a lot about yourself. That's what my dad tells me anyway. And I believe him, I really do," said Gordo. "So, in your dream, were you doing anything else besides getting a sun tan?"  
  
Lizzie squirmed nervously in her seat. **Oh, my, god, where in the world is Mr. Clinton???!? PLEASE get here and start class *right now* before Gordo makes me spill the truth!!!!!**  
  
"oh, uh, I don't remember, Gordo, I'm not sure. You know how you forget your dream right after you wake up."  
  
"Was there anyone in your dream that you recognized?"  
  
**Yes, you.** "Um, not really, no. Everyone in the dream were complete strangers."  
  
After Lizzie's response, he suddenly saw an image pop into his head. It was a short-lived image, an image of two people standing on a beach, standing in front of a minister. Although the image disappeared before he could make out who the two people were, he was able to notice that one was a woman with blonde hair, and the other, a man.  
  
Hmm, that was odd, it seemed like I just saw a glimpse of Lizzie's dream. . . .  
  
"So, well, sounds like it was a really wonderful dream."  
  
**Ohmigosh it was Gordo, it was an absolutely wonderful and beautiful dream and I sooo didn't want to wake up from it. I felt so much love between us in that dream, I felt so loved, so secure, so adored, by, well, by, you.**  
  
Gordo's heart skipped a beat and he replied instinctively, "You did?" forgetting that Lizzie hadn't actually *said* anything to him.  
  
"Yeah, I did, I -" She stopped herself as soon as she realized she was about to tell Gordo the truth about her amazing dream. **Huh, what's going on? Did Gordo just respond to something that I was thinking? It's like he's reading my mind or something!** "I mean, yes, it was a beautiful dream, it really was."  
  
Several more images tumbled into Gordo's consciousness, and now he could clearly make out the faces of the two people standing on the beach. And in these images, the two were kissing each other, while people surrounded them and clapped and took pictures. The two people in the image looked a lot like Lizzie and himself, except older; to him they appeared to be in their mid-twenties. The last image he saw was of him placing a ring on Lizzie's fingers. And in that last image, he saw Lizzie's face clearly, and his jaw dropped upon seeing the grace and elegance on her face.  
  
"Oh my god, you are so beautiful," whispered Gordo.  
  
"What, what'd you say, Gordo?" Lizzie heard him mumbling something which she couldn't quite make out. **Did he say I was pitiful?**  
  
"Um, no, I was saying your dream is so beautiful. No wonder you didn't want to wake up from it."  
  
**But, how would you know? I mean, I hardly told you anything about it, and there's no way I'm gonna!** "Yeah, and that's why I was late. Not that it mattered since Mr. Clinton isn't even here yet," said Lizzie.  
  
Gordo suddenly felt like a peeping tom, intruding and gazing into Lizzie's private soul. Okay, that's enough, man, don't keep embarrassing her like this, it's not right. Let it go.  
  
"Attention students!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked up to see the principal standing in front of the classroom. "I want to let you know that Mr. Clinton was involved in a car accident, nothing serious, but he won't be able to make his class today. So, I know you'll all be disappointed, but, class is canceled, you're free to go."  
  
Loud cheers erupted and soon the classroom was abuzz with students grabbing their belongings and getting prepared to leave school.  
  
"Oh, great! I mean, not great that Mr. Clinton was in an accident, but, great because we're done with school today!" The school was on a short-day Friday schedule for seniors, and so they only had European History scheduled in the morning.  
  
"What do you want to do now, Gordo?" asked Lizzie as she put her books away into her napsack.  
  
**Wow, it's such a beautiful day out, I would *love* to for a walk in the park. With Gordo. But, he's gonna say no, I know it, since he always keeps saying that he doesn't like taking walks just for the sake of taking walks. But I don't want to go by myself, oh I don't know, maybe Miranda will go with me . . .**  
  
Lizzie, I would walk anywhere, anytime, as long as it was with you, thought Gordo. "You know what, Lizzie? It looks like such an amazing day outside, I'm actually feeling up for taking a walk, with you, um, if you want. You know, we could take a stroll around the park or something."  
  
"Oh, Gordo! You read my mind, that's exactly what I feel like doing right now!" said Lizzie, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. **It'll be so nice just to walk and just to be with Gordo, I mean, we don't have much time left before we'll be going away for college. I'll miss him so much . . . .**  
  
Me, too, thought Gordo, me, too. I'm going to miss you terribly, Lizzie, like you wouldn't believe. "Great! Shall we?" He gave her an affectionate smile, and then beckoned her to come with him out the door.  
  
"Of course, Mr. David Gordon. I'm right there with ya!" **You're so sweet, Gordo, you really are. I don't know what I'll do without you . . .**  
  
Upon hearing Lizzie's last thought, Gordo began to feel tears starting to form. But, he didn't want her to see him crying, so he quickly mustered all the strength he could to fight back the tears, composed himself, then placed his hands on Lizzie's shoulders, smiled again, and said, "come on, let's go, " and then the pair leisurely walked out the door and headed towards the nearby park. 


End file.
